Lust
by UnchainedMelody94
Summary: Short fic about Bella's lust for her master and how her thirst is quenched.
1. Chapter 1

'You called for me, my Lord?' Bellatrix said, kneeling before her master and bowing her head out of respect as she trembled with fear. She knew she was about to be punished, she could feel his anger radiating around the room.

'Yes, Bella,' he said in his silkiest, most deadly voice, 'I want you to tell me what happened at the ministry, what happened to my prophecy?'

'My Lord, I- I do not know!' she gasped as tears filled her eyes; she had failed him, after all those years of being his most faithful, most trusted and loyal servant. But that is all she ever was, just another worker for his cause. He had never looked at her in the way she wanted him to look at her; he had never looked at her lustfully, as she did to him. If only he knew, if only he knew how she fantasised about him, how in her fantasies she was kneeling before him in this very room, with him filling her mouth with hiss seed as he climaxed for her. But then again, he probably did know, and just wanted to torture her even more than he was already doing.

'Crucio!' Voldemort cried, and Bellatrix fell to the floor, screaming and writhing in agony.

'I do not want to hear you don't know Bella,' he whispered dangerously after he had lifted the curse.

'My Lord, I am sorry! Please, forgive me!' she cried as she scrambled back up onto her knees.

'And I do not want to hear you snivelling apologies either! Lord Voldemort does not forgive easily as you well know; now tell me what happened,'

'Yes, my Lord! Potter and his friends – they were prepared! Lucius stopped me from attacking, but then they destroyed the hall of prophecy, and managed to escape,' Bella said breathlessly, still not daring to look at him, 'we gave chase, but they were joined by the order of the phoenix just as we had them cornered. The prophecy must have smashed in the battle that followed.'

Silence followed this as Voldemort got up from his chair and walked slowly towards Bella and stopped in front of her. She didn't dare look up but then Voldemort hooked one of his long cold fingers under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. She shivered as he touched her. Bella looked up in to those empty, red eyes, but then realized her mistake as he broke in to her mind. The whole incident at the ministry flashed before her eyes, and she hoped he would stop at that and pull out satisfied, but he didn't. He dug deeper and deeper until, to her horror, he saw all the fantasies she had had about him.

'Well, well, well Bella,' he said softly, an evil smile playing on his lipless mouth; 'you lust after me, do you?'

'M-my Lord, I-'

'Quiet Bella,' he hissed, but then smirked, 'I wander what your dear husband would say about this.'

'Please, I-'she stammered, trying to look away, but his hand was still under her chin.

'I said quiet!' he spat, but then he moved closer to her so that his erection was pressed against her lips. She gasped; she didn't know he was capable of such things as this, 'So you want me to fill you, you want me to take you?'

'Yes,; she breathed, desperately wishing that the material that was separating them wasn't there as she shivered with anticipation, 'oh god, master I do!'

Voldemort looked down almost in surprise as her tongue darted out and licked him through his robes. He sharply pushed her head back and she whimpered, looking at him pleadingly. She watched hungrily as he slowly reached round and unbuttoned his robes as he looked down at her curiously, wandering what she would do next. She looked up at him for a second as if for permission, then without hesitation, she quickly slid his stiff, extremely large cock in to her mouth. She moaned as she tasted him and heard Voldemort's sharp intake of breath above her as she moved her tongue all over his erection letting it slide all the way to the back of her throat. He moaned louder and louder as she moved her tongue faster and faster, and he came ever closer to his climax. He finally came, and practically screamed her name as his seed came spilling out in to Bella's mouth and down her throat. He pulled her head closer to him as she drank every last drop with pleasure.

He finally pulled himself out of her, much to her disappointment, and looked down in to her eyes again. He knew what she wanted to do, and was ready to oblige when a knock came at his door.

'We shall continue this later Bella, you may leave,' he said quietly to her as he buttoned up his robes. Bella nodded silently and got up, still savoring the taste of her master as she left the room. This was to be the best punishment yet.

--

Well what do you think? I'm not so good at writing this kind of stuff but I thought I'd have a go anyways lol! xox R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Second experience

She wasn't going to fail him again. She had been thinking about him all night now, and what he had allowed her to do. Her heart began to race at the thought of it and her breathing became quick and shallow. Her master had allowed her to take him into her mouth and please him in a way she thought would never be possible. He had gripped her tight and screamed her name in a blinding passion as he emptied himself in her.

Bella licked her lips as she remembered the taste of her master's seed and the feel of his stiff largeness at her lips. She longed to taste him again and to be taken by him; she would scream his name over and over until she became hoarse, and she would beg for more until he obliged.

Bella slid out of her bed which was covered by black satin sheets and walked over to a full length mirror standing in the corner of the room. She examined herself carefully from head to toe. Under her rather revealing night garments, was a fine womanly shape and a fair few scars. She had long graceful legs, fine hips, a small waist and a large bust. Her face was nothing to what it had been all those years ago before her imprisonment in Azkaban, but still retained a sort of savage beauty.

There was a quiet knock at her door and Bella turned round and walked a few steps away from the mirror frowning; no-one had ever called at this time of the morning before.

'Enter,' she called quietly and caught her breath as the door swung open to reveal none other than the Dark Lord himself.

'My Lord,' she murmured, sinking gracefully onto one knee as he entered and shut the door behind him. Bella felt her pulse increase a hundred fold and her breathing becoming constricted as her stomach gave a funny lurch of nervousness and arousal.

Voldemort walked forward a step or two and halted, 'Rise Bella,' he said in that cold voice which sent a shiver down her spine as she obeyed. Bella stood silently, her head still bowed as Voldemort raised his wand and with a lazy flick her clothing disappeared. She managed not to gasp and she bit down hard on her lip as the cold night air hit her sensitive skin.

Bella's head remained bowed as Voldemort walked slowly forward, taking in every inch of her body as he now circled her. Slowly he reached out with one of his long fingered hands and traced his fingers across her stomach, over her hips, and down her thighs. Bella jumped slightly at his touch and began to tremble with anticipation. Next he drew his hands across her breasts as he stood behind her, his erection pressing hard into her but she resisted the urge to turn around and take initiative; with Lord Voldemort, patience was a virtue.

She trembled even more as he slid his hands down to her hips and she felt his breath hit the back of her neck. His mouth hovered millimetres away from her skin but never touched it. His breath moved further around her neck to the side, mouth still not touching as if he wanted to but for some reason couldn't. Bella whimpered slightly as he made to remove his hands from her hips but he ignored her and stepped back, saying coldly to her, 'go back to bed Bella,' and he swept past her.

Bella just gaped for a second, bitter disappointment and anger filling her. She had been so close and she wasn't about to let her chance to slip away, no matter what it earned her so she took a few steps forward and grabbed her masters arm before he could reach the door and spun him around to face her.

In the split second that she saw his face his eyes flashed dangerously and he opened his mouth to say something but was prevented when Bella's mouth came crashing into his own. In that very moment Bella had no idea of what was going through her mind as she kissed him and they stumbled backwards into the door, but he made no move to stop her as he grabbed her hips and pulled their bodies closer. Their minds went numb as the kiss grew in intensity and without knowing how they got there they stumbled onto the bed.

Bella's trembling hands fumbled with her masters robes and managed to pull them off as they were still locked in intensity. He had a pale thin body and his bones provided his shape, stretching his skin around them. To an ordinary eye this would have been hideously grotesque but to Bella, her masters' body was a work of art and he should have no other. The temperature of the room seemed to rise significantly as their naked bodies pressed together and their hands explored each other feverishly. Voldemort hovered slightly above her for a moment, his gleaming red eyes staring into her eager brown ones, not needing to use Legilimency to discover what she wanted him to do, before he plunged into her, electing a gasp of delight and pleasure as she felt herself stretch for him. She bit down on her lip as her began to thrust inside of her, and dug her nails into his back as he moved faster and faster. It all became a blur of insatiable pleasure as they climaxed and Bella screamed her masters' name in the heat of passion. Their exhausted bodies collapsed onto the bed as they lay in each other's arms panting, savouring the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

sorry I took so long to do this sequal but I really haven't had time to continue with any of my fics so this is the first I've updated recently. I hope it isn't too bad! Enjoy! R&R


End file.
